


The Ride

by Domino_2014



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_2014/pseuds/Domino_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Alana take a ride one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

**The Ride**

 

It's early on a Saturday morning. Everything is ready. Their goal is the country, the mountains, as far away from the city congestion as possible. She had on a pair of black jeans, boots, a white tank top and a dark leather jacket. In an uncharacteristic action he whistled as she came out of their bedroom, admiring the ensemble. She loves the way his eyes travel up and down her body letting her know that he indeed loves what he sees.

 

"Ready?"

"Try not to wrap us around a tree Hannibal. Jack will have a heart attack if he sees you in leather pants"

 

Alana grinned at her lover as she adjusted the small backpack filled with a few goodies and climbed behind him on the sleep black powerful motorcycle. She had been spanked when she commented he was too young for a midlife crisis but she loved their weekend rides away from bloody crime scenes and too stupid to deserve to live patients and students.

 

A soft tap on his thigh is the signal that she's ready and the bike roars to life with a thunder all its own. They head out onto the highway and Alana settles in behind Hannibal, pressing her thighs against his hips scooting up close. She can feel his warmth and strength through their clothes. She loves sitting behind him like this. She trusts him completely, feeling totally safe with him in charge of the big powerful bike.

 

With a smile lighting up her face behind the cherry red helmet, she runs her hands leisurely and possessively up and down his thighs, caressing the muscular legs. With feather like touch she strokes his crotch and a smile blooms on his face as the muscles in his legs tighten up. Alana's smile widens feeling his body respond so easily to her touch. She squeezes his hips with her thighs again, just to remind him that she's there. It's a silent message that her body wants his, that he excites her beyond any man she's ever known, that she needs him and only him.

 

With the city far behind them, the motorcycle climbs higher up the mountains. The constant throbbing of the steel horse lulls her and Alana closes her eyes, her palms flat against Hannibal's stomach.

 

The ride becomes an erotic dream. It's only them and the wind. Suddenly, Hannibal slows the bike and turns onto a narrow trail that leads away from the road. The sun makes shadows throughout the trees, with dappled light on the forest floor. It's as if the couple has discovered their own private little wonderland that's a million miles away from everyone and everything.

 

They pass a small stream and Hannibal moves the bike slowly to a grassy meadow next to the trickling water. The bike falls silent. The lack of sound is strange after the rumble of its powerful motor.

 

Hannibal climbs off the bike first and extends a gloved hand to help her sit up and stretch her legs. Quickly Alana takes her helmet off letting her dark hair fall down her shoulders and back with a shake of her head that would leave shampoo commercials out of a job.

 

Hannibal is watching her with that sexy smile only she sees and enjoys watching her stretch and smile back at him as she sets her backpack and helmet on the ground.

 

He's still watching her closely and Alana wants to give him something to look at. Slowly, she unzips the jacket and lets it slide down her arms, catching it on her hands, and casually toss it across the set of the bike.

 

Her nipples are peeking through the tank top, puckered and hard. His dark red eyes are drawn to them as she takes several deep breaths. With a sly smile she fluffs the curls some more. Her movements push her breasts out, making them bounce and sway. There is fire in his eyes.

 

Dropping his black helmet on the ground, he throws his jacket next to hers and holds out his hand to her. Alana reaches for it and his big hand easily captures her smaller one engulfing it with strength, yet tenderness. He grabs the backpack as they pass the bike and guides her towards the stream. It is so quiet here, so peaceful.

 

He takes a small blanket from the pack and spreads it down on the grass. Alana sits down as he takes the empty canteen from the pack and dunks it into the cold clear to fill it. Silently, she watches his pants hugging his hips, the way the fabric tightens, and his muscles flex and move.

 

They lay side by side and stare at each other. His hand reaches up to caress her cheek. Alana tilts her head towards your warmth. She loves his touch.

 

Her own fingers gently cup his strong chin. She lifts her head, silently offering him her lips. He leans down and kisses her gently. His lips are warm and soft against her glossed ones. a five o' clock shadow tickles and gently scratches her sensitive skin. Her mouth opens and their tongues greet each other like the old friends they are.

 

Kissing her is a drug he is addicted to. It makes her feel so close to him, as if he is a missing part of hers.

 

His hands reach for her tank top, long fingers pulling it out of her pants. She happily lifts her arms to help and it slides over her head. Her breasts are immediately exposed to the warm air and the feeling is wonderful.

 

She feels so naughty and wicked, lying in the sunshine, half-naked with his body so close to here. Wet lips whisper down her chest and suck hard on a nipple. Alana sighs and leans back, just enjoying his mouth on her body. With his own wicked smile, he leans over her and grab the canteen.

 

She watches, fascinated, as he dips his fingers in the cold water and traces a dripping path around one of her nipples. It puckers and hardens more, making her suck in a breath. Her back arches, pushing it closer to his hand.

 

Like a master painter he gives the other one the same treatment and her nipple stands out like the first and then his mouth is once again worshiping them. The contrast of cold water and his hot lips is unbelievable.

 

Alana tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. At first he is gentle but not a heartbeat later he nips her slightly with his teeth. Alana groans and her hands grip his shoulders.

 

He smiles against her flesh; they are master players in this game. As if to remind her that he will never hurt her, he nips her again. Alana's eyes close for a moment at the sensation and growing passion. His body slowly pushes her down onto the blanket and covers hers for a single moment.

 

A single kiss. A single chance to catch their breaths.

 

Gently, he works on the button and zipper of her pants. The sound of the zipper sliding down is loud in the quiet forest. Alana's body responds, becomes soft, wet, willing.

 

His mouth never leaves my breasts as his hand slides over her sex. She smiles when his face lights up, surprised that she isn't wearing panties. She tries her best to look innocent, a contrast to his devilish smile

 

Blue eyes lock on red ones as a long finger probes inside her. It's so hot. So incredibly wet.

 

Hannibal leans down to kiss her, hard and rough. His tongue repeatedly thrusts into her mouth, demanding response. Alana obliges, her tongue challenging his, dueling with it, both of them winning this battle of passion.

 

Their mouths mold themselves to one another as they turn their heads from side to side, trying different angles, tasting each other. The heat intensifies and her heart starts to pound in her chest. It is a familiar explosion of lust, love and passion, all combining to rush through her blood.

 

She feels herself slipping away, becoming lost in his body, feeling only him. One strong hand massages her breasts while the other continues to probe and explore between her legs. She wants so much more. Her thoughts scatter, her mind overwhelmed with sensation. His finger burrows deeper inside her before playing with her swollen clit. Her hips grind against that magical touch. She moans his name softly.

 

His hand moves away and begins tugging at her jeans pants. She wiggles to help, lifting her hips off the blanket. Her boots and socks slide off in one smooth motion. It feels heavenly being totally naked.

 

The warm sun beats down on her skin and a slight breeze is floating across her like a blanket of desire. Hannibal lets his eyes feast on her body for what feels like eternity.

 

Sitting up Alana tries to pull off his shirt, but he stops her and kneels between her, spreading her wide, running his hands up and down her inner thighs. His palms are rough on her skin. Goosebumps break out all over her.

 

"Cold?"

 

He asks with a lifted eyebrow and a grin. Alana laughs

 

"No. NO"

 

He knows exactly what she's feeling. He has driven her to this point countless times. Her eyes look down at his as his lips finally touches her most intimate flesh. She groans and her hips reach towards him.

 

No matter how many times he has done or will do this to her, she can never get enough. It feels so good, so intimate, and so personal; his mouth tasting her excitement like it's the rarest wine, the tastiest beer.

 

He probes inside her soft wet folds, knowing all the wonderful spots that drive her absolutely wild.

 

His hands slip under my butt, lifting her like a delicious meal. He starts to devour her, returning again and again to that magic button that is so swollen with desire. Wet delight concentrates there, sucking on it, driving her higher and higher. Her legs shake with electricity. She feels as is she's perched on the edge of a cliff.

 

He’s relentless. His mouth pushes her over the edge and she flies into the abyss, convulsing over and over. Shuddering with aftermath, she calls out his name while you slowly continues to lick, making her squirm and gasp with glowing pleasure. He knows exactly how her body responds, what she needs, why she's his soul mates...

 

Warm breath gently blows against her wet center and she starts to relax, lulled into thinking he's are done. But his skillful tongue returns to probe harder and faster until a second orgasm strikes like lightning, ripping through her. Her body is quaking like it's on fire, he continues to lick softly, letting her float gently back to earth.

 

He presses soft kisses up to her belly and breasts. When their lips touch she can taste herself. She loves it when he does that; share that tangy taste with her.

 

They lay there. She limp, spent, feeling wonderfully exhausted. He pleased. Time passes with the lack of concern that lovers enjoy. When her belly rumbles, reminding them that neither has eaten since the previous evening, he unpacks their meal.

 

A pair of simple sandwiches with the last of the teenager that has brought them together yet ruined them skewered. It is washed down with a beer for Alana and more stream water for Hannibal.

 

He stands over her with a hand offered and pulls her up. They hold each other for an eternity; his fingers gently trace the random speck of small scars above the small of her back

 

"I'm sorry"

 

He whispers in her ear. Alana shakes her head and buries her hands in his hair

 

"It wasn't your fault. I know that now. You didn't tell her to push me out of that window. That was all Abigail."

 

Her blue eyes look down at the crumbs of their meal

 

"And she's paid for it"

 

A flock of songbirds are feasting on the crumbs. A small smile graces Hannibal’s lips. It has taken them both a long time to accept that truth. Abigail wasn't Mischa. She was sick. And she has served her punishment

 

Its a few more moments of quiet reflection before he helps her get dressed. Alana finds herself too shaky to accomplish getting dressed on her own. Hannibal gathers up their blanket and canteen and Alana walks towards the bike.

 

"I love you"

"I love you more"

 

They put their jackets and helmets on. Settling behind him once again, Alana doesn't worry that this passionate afternoon was just for her. He is a generous lover. She also knows that she will make it up to him when they get home.

 

Once again he will be spent by her by the time Jack and Bella, Will and Freddie join them for dinner

 

The end.


End file.
